Washed up on a Pink Beach
by Fire Catt
Summary: Taking place on Plastic beach. Murdoc wished for solitary, but how could it be accomplished if junk is always being washed up on the shores? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Sharp as a Hatchet

Hello, it's been awhile since I've written anything, but here is a story I loosely based around the Plastic Beach point&click game on the website.

Please, review

* * *

Would you expect for a Hatchet to be sharp? Yes, but could you picture one floating in a bout in the vast, salty sea?

It happened so quickly that on one saw the Hatchet get swept up, everyone was in to much a panic from the massive tidal sweeping in and taking what it could.

The little Hatchet's face slammed into water and destruction, but mostly hacked by a glass bottle, which smashed and swam away in butterflies. Not much else happened as the Hatchet was carried off and mostly forgotten about; wouldn't it seem sad if it were a person?

* * *

The form laid out in a heap and was baking in the sun like dough and the smell of hot salt set the rubbish's atmosphere in a quick disgust, but by the grace of some vast galaxy, it moved.

Its skin dry and crusted with mineral from its long drift in the sea and was parched of any liquids from the harsh elements. Maybe it inhaled all too slowly, but as the body melted to the junk it rested on the nearby birds gazed on. They almost seemed unfazed by the large mass that just washed ashore, or they were just dumb. What creature wouldn't want to help a being in need? Would it be sad if a lady lay out in the sun and salt and was not helped?

* * *

Needless to say, if Hatchet were a lady, but the truth, a caw from a seagull made the battered form throw its self-up into the world once more; the Hatchet's face remained dull as the sun's rays quickly reflected off, which led her to squeeze her eyes shut.

"Maybe, I'm dead." Hatchet breathed out, "In hell even." She opened her eyes once more to sea waters lapping at an odd mass of objects. "Why is everything pink?" Her eyes widened, as she rose to her feet, twirling toward a tower which continued of the pink mass.

Hatchet's dried lips parted again as she found herself traveling toward a few sets of metal stairs leading up a height, the metal was almost unbearably hot as it stung at her hands and feet as she climbed. As she reached the top, she grimaced as she saw two large sea birds and a monstrous sub door sunken in to the tower's side. She growled as she walked closer, the birds acted like they were watching her, "What are you looking at?" she sneered and waved an arm to scare away the creatures. They stared on and one wheezed a little before the Seagull cawed "We don't often see new people." Hatchet's arm slunk back to her side as she stared on in amazement, "Wh-what?" she mumbled, "Seagull, I'm starving, I haven't been able to move in days." Gobbled the Pelican as it continued to look pained and uneasy, as the Pelican continued to go on about a shiny object Hatchet found with her opposite hand the wheel of the door and pulling on it.

The door gave a slight scream as it drug open, the Pelican wheezed again and Hatchet escaped inside to a dreary lift room. Garnished in junk and a small man, before Hatchet even noticed the man, he came at her and shoved her toward the lift's doors, "The lift is broke! Fix it!" he shouted before the doors closed around Hatchet. As Hatchet found herself on the metal floor of the lift she looked up to see a plate with a mixture of glowing and broke buttons with tags. She rose up reading them from bottom to top

2D's Room

Engine R.-Broom Cup.-Computer R.

Entreance

Master Bedroom

Garden Patio

Study-Studio

Roof

Garden Patio and Roof's buttons were broke and the tags were scribbled on.

Hatchet pressed the Master Bedroom's button and the lift creaked and the light bulb flickered as it rose slowly to the level on the construct and as the doors slid open Hatchet's brow drooped, "This place is a slump." She huffed as she left the lift and the doors slid closed, a room trashed and filled with more rubbish and one lone case decorated the mini hall. There was only one door with spray paint saying "MUDZ" on it and the little adventurer Hatchet pushed it up open. She smiled as she entered the domicile room with wrapping scenic windows displaying only a tree top and the vast sea, she looked about the room as she strode to the master bed which was grand and covered in comical hats, a few pretty plants to the side and a work out machine close by. She frowned at the boxes at the opposite end of the boudoir, "Hello?" She called, she looked about, if there would have been anyone about, she would have saw them. "Mudz?" she huffed as she made her way back to the lift doors, it was pointless to call for anyone, but in her politeness she it gave a try.

Back in cramped lift Hatchet tapped the next working button and off to the Study-Studio level as the lift shook, Hatchet held to the sides with her arms, she hoped the lift dropped killing her so in fact she was dead. But life gave her a sick card as the doors parted and revealed a desk and an interesting mix of a study and entertainment room, she walked out looking about in awe, "Much better." She muttered as she walked toward the desk. But a loud banging startled her and as she spun around the looked at a large bookcase, "Help! I'm stuck behind the book case-thing!" it howled at her, she came a tad closer, "Hello? Who are you?" she asked meekly, "Who am I? I'm Murdoc! I'm trapped behind the book case, Mendicant! And don't touch any of my stuff and also feed my fish!" Hatchet frowned, "But" she started, "If you let any of them die I'm coming after you!" Murdoc continued.

Hatchet frowned and walked away, "The power gone out!" he continued to scream, she looked over her shoulder and huffed as she continued toward the desk, she cringed as she looked at the squid which glared at her from the desk's top, "Do you talk?" she asked it, but there was no reply. "Good, you Mendicant." She giggled as she opened the top drawer and saw a can of Flam, she grabbed it up and looked at the fish tank, as she looked closer she frowned, indeed Murdoc's fish were piranhas. She peeled back the metal packaging and began to toss in Flam, "Oh, I love a bit of Flam." Hatchet's head snapped to look at the bottom of the tank to see a fat pink piranha floating in a Flam tin. Interested by the single talking fish she dropped more chucks in and watched as it swam up and as Hatchet dropped in more food it became excited and flung it's self out of the tank. Hatchet gasped as she rushed to fish, it flopped about and suddenly looked like its little heart gave out. She scooped up the fish in slight dismay, she had to get rid of the fat fish corpse and she had a rather clever way to get rid of her incriminating evidence, she hurried back to the lift.

She pressed the a button and the lift slowly dropped down back to the entrance, as she emerged she looked about for the short man and no one was about, so she left through the front door and not much to her surprise the Pelican and Seagull where still talking back and forth. "Excuse me, Pelican, I brought you a fish." She softly interrupted them, the Pelican began to look excited and Hatchet smiled and tossed the pink fish to the bird, who snapped it from the air before he began to choke. He wheezed and then he tossed up anything he had which was only the pink piranha and strangely a wrench; the Pelican hopped off the railing and quickly ate the piranha again, he looked rather happy.

Hatchet picked up the wrench in minor distaste and looked over her shoulder into the door and again the man was standing there pointing to the lift, "The lift is still broke!" he called as she stood up and entered the grungy room again, she nodded before disappearing into the safety of the lift. There, she looked at the button's plate and began to unscrew the bolts; she peered in at the circuitry and fingered some broken wires before being quickly shocked. Hatchet yelped and pulled back her hand before throwing the wrench at it, it bounced off the wall with a clank and she stared at it for a bit. After a moment she slid the plate back in its place and the buttons to the two lowest rooms began to glow a yellow like the other floors she was previously, she cautiously pressed the bottom button and the lift slid down toward unknown depths. To 2D's room, down and down thought Hatchet as she leaned against the circular wall of the lift, she looked up from her feet as the doors slid open to a room filled with exotic junk and a large bed placed against a wall with a tiny port-hole window.

Hatchet entered the room and shocked to see a skinny long-legged man beside the window shaking, he looked at her with panicked eyes pleading for help, she thought if someone had helped her, then she wouldn't have ended up here on this trash filled island. But her view of karma couldn't leave the absolutely terrified man, she looked at the window to see a black mass, she walked closer as she shushed the trembling figure, she froze once the black mass blinked back behind a lid. She reared back releasing a silent scream before she grabbed the curtains and pulling them shut, she fell into the bed that she leaned over to reach the window before looking to man, who now was breathing easier and looking very much relieved. "What was that?" Hatchet asked as she picked herself up off the bed, "It was a whale! Murdoc paid that whale to watch me!" The man said acting almost as scared as when the Whale's eye was looking in through window. "I-um" Hatchet started, she doubted that anyone could pay a Whale off, but with talking animals now she wouldn't doubt it anymore, "But, anyways, thank you." The man said calmly, "My names 2D" he introduced himself sweetly, Hatchet smiled. Finally someone took the courtesy to stop and at least ask her name, "I'm Hatchet." She answered precisely as sweet, "You don't mind me by askin' how you got here?" 2D asked and Hatchet couldn't help, but keep her smile at his thick British accent, "How? I don't really know." She answered truthfully, "I just woke up here." 2D's face looked like he had a thought, but it quickly faded to a blank expression, "That blows." Hatchet frowned.

He was an idiot, but she figured to ask him a question as he did live here, "The power went out, how do you, um, fix it?" she asked slightly clueless, she bit her tongue and was loathing herself for now sounding as dumb as 2D, "Oh, Doug, he's in the engine room, he'd probably know." 2D answered, Hatchet could feel her face wanting to twist into a sneer, but he had proved to be useful, so in an instance he proved he wasn't completely clueless. 2D had quickly reached a hand over and laid it on her hand, "Thanks again. I really hate whales." He slightly smiled and she couldn't help to smile back at him, least now she had a friend or the closest thing she had to one here on this mass. Maybe, just maybe, there was a tiny chance Hatchet could escape from this island, but so far on how she felt, maybe, this island was interesting enough to stay for a bit.


	2. Murdoc's Hatchet

Hatchet caught herself as she stared on at 2D and she quickly noticed his black pits for eyes, in an instance she didn't care if it almost seemed awkwardly romantic. She'd fight that fact, but as she continued to peer into his depthless eyes, she became very sure that behind his eyes were witless and still dumb. Hatchet would admit to herself that, yes, this 2D had been dumb enough to grow on her in a weird way, but the real question was.

"Why would Murdoc pay off a whale to watch you?" she asked this in awkward situation, seeming as if 2D was breathing on her face, a detail she didn't notice a split second earlier, but now with her own cluelessness, he pulled back. "He kidnapped me, you know." He started, "He gassed me, and brought me here." Hatchet pushed herself off the bed to make distance, "So the whale watches you so you don't escape?" 2D became distracted with something in his sight and finally wasn't watching Hatchet's movements, "No, to keep me from trying." He answered.

Hatchet sighed and turned her back on him and quickly made it to the lift doors again, "I may be back." She pardoned herself and with those words 2D looked up to only see her back disappear in the lift. He sat there on his bed watching the doors as he heard the lift travel upward toward the engine room, he was truly blank, and he could've really cared less, plenty of women came and went.

She must have been one of Murdoc's groupies.

Hatchet chewed her lip a bit, which reminded her how thirsty she was, by the blood slowly oozing from a crack in her lip. The doors slid open with no chime to signal the stop of the elevator, he slowly emerged as she was already very distrustful of the whole island. She looked about the large room filled with metals and wires, it was loud with banging and to her surprise she saw a rear off toward a side near a control center, "Excuse me?" she said as she walked closer toward the being, "Excuse me? Dan?" she spoke again this time being startled by the man turning around quickly, "What?" he yelled loudly, "Don't you see I'm busy?" he looked at her annoyed, "Um, the power has gone out, you see and-" Hatchet murmured quietly, "The power?" the engineer stopped a moment, "Get me some tea then." He ordered simply.

Hatchet snarled, "The hell?" she gritted her teeth and glared at the shorter dumpier man, "Get me some tea and I'll be on my way to fixin' the power." Hatchet saw red for a bit before snorting and trotting off down some stairs toward another control center, she saw a dusty cup and she scooped it up before stopping when her naturally curious eye spotted the Cupboard. She looked around before stepping toward it and pulling the door open a bit more, she gave one last glance around the lower level and heard banging again from above before she stuck her whole head through the door. Hatchet shrieked when she saw the little figure hooked to fluid tubes and electrical wires before taking a stumble backwards, he legs flew up and kicked the door shut. The banging sub-sided for a bit before a loud slam, Hatchet slowed her breathing before she gathered herself up and on to her feet, and she climbed the stairs quickly and hurried over to a tea-maker. She shook as she filled the cup and she went to Dan again who saw her approach and happily took his tea, he promised her the power would be one shortly. Still deep in her panic she rushed over to the elevator and quickly went to 2D's room again, but as the doors began to slide open she looked up, the first thing she saw was his black eyes.

Hatchet's hand slammed on to the close door button before pressing the button to the Study, she sank down to the floor as she tried to collect herself mentally now before she made an ass out of herself, she was all too good at making herself look bad. She just tried to think about her breathing, she convinced herself not to get close with _that_ 2D. Maybe, she collected herself, but she couldn't even say if she really did as she tasted vomit as the elevator's door slowly opened. To her horror, as she looked toward the Bookcase, indeed it was open to pitch black. Hatchet felt woozy as she made her way over to the opening, "Hello? Murdoc?" she called as she held the wall as she felt the room spin, "EY! Yeah! Come on down!" echoed the stair well, it rang in Hatchet's ears as she continued down the stairs slowly. She breathed heavily as she descended down about 10 steps, "Waits takin' you!" questioned Murdoc from his pit, Hatchet swallowed hard and forced a sprint, she bolted down the well.

After it seemed like a minute of her bounding hundreds of steps, she slowed and started panting, "How many are there!" Hatchet breathed out angrily, "Oh about a few thousand!" answered back Murdoc in a relative happy tone, almost welcoming his savor. Hatchet sucked in another breath before dashing down more steps, but down about 30 or some she felt ground, then before she even thought about it she slammed into a large electrical table. When her brain caught up she was lying on the ground looking up; Murdoc laughed and applauded. "Big entrance! I like that!" he cheered as she laughed hard and holding the sides of the table, Hatchet sat up slowly as she rubbed the impact site.

"So you're the one to come to my recusing!" He said as Hatchet looked over the table, "What are you doing on my island!" his tone changed to a welcoming to a snarl. Hatchet glared hard before standing all the way up and slamming her hands on the table, "I just saved you and you accuse me!" she snapped, she almost growled, "Ha! I know you washed up from the sea, Mendicant!" He retorted, "I saw you on my monitor." He smirked as Hatchet lost her facial expression, "Saw me?" she looked about and saw large monitors and the table was like one on a ship, a control table? Her eye caught a book, she looked toward it, and "You can't read it." Murdoc laughed, "I found it. It's mine." Hatchet glared at him again, he was pretty challenging. Hatcher smirked at Murdoc which caught the bass player off guard, "What are you smirking at?" he asked as he frowned, "You." Hatchet purred, "Well, don't expect anything, yet. You need to go take this reel to the light house." Murdoc's smirk returned as his eyes watched Hatchet snatch the reel on the table, "Good, girl." He called after Hatchet, who was already running up the stairs again.


End file.
